Strawberry and the Plum
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by darkboy18. Both Momo and Tobiume have developed a crush for a certain orange-haired substitute, and they both decided on a way to express their feelings... IchigoXMomoXTobiume.


Strawberry and the Plum  
IchigoXMomoXTobiume

 **A.N: This is a request by darkboy18. Please R &R. No haters!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome!**

 _ **2 Weeks after Muramasa's defeat….  
**_ **Momo POV**

The small lieutenant was sitting in an open field meditating. It was a useful exercise she did whenever she was under stress. Beside her sat Tobiume, her zanpakuto, who was looking at her master concerned. "Momo? What's the matter? You've been meditating like this for over 3 hours."

Momo's face distorted as her concentration was broke. "It's nothing, Tobiume. It's just been a trying time for me, that's all."

Tobiume's eyes narrowed. "No, it hasn't. It's been two weeks since Muramasa was defeated and I was released from his control. You're lying. I know you better than that." The zanpakuto's face softened a bit. "So what's the matter?" Seeing Momo's blushing face she put a hand on her master's shoulder. "C'mon, Momo, talk. We can always talk, remember?"

Momo nodded, taking deep breaths as she struggled to maintain her composure. "I…I have a crush on somebody…" Her blush grew deeper as she thought about the certain person. "But…I…."

Her zanpakuto smiled as she scooched closer. "It's Ichigo Kurosaki, isn't it?"

Momo gasped in surprise. "How'd you know?"

"I'm a part of you, remember? But what about your friend Captain Hitsugaya? I always thought that you and he were going to be an item."

"He's made it clear he just wants to be friends. Besides," her face turned tomato-red. "I caught him and Rangiku doing it in their office!"

Tobiume had to keep herself from laughing. "Oh, ok then." Deciding to move things along Tobiume continued. "So why haven't you done anything about it?"

Momo shook her head. "No. I won't let myself be taken in by somebody again." She shivered at the memory of her former captain. "Never again will I fall head over heels for somebody, no matter how nice he seems."

Silence broke between the two for several minutes. Finally, Tobiume spoke, "Isn't that a bit selfish?"

"Selfish?"

"It's not wrong to try to keep yourself from making the same mistake. But you're letting your bad memories cloud your vision. Ichigo's not like him. His gentle nature's no act." Tobiume smiled. "So yes, it is selfish to deny your own feelings. And besides," her smile turned devious; "I like him too."

Momo looked surprised. "You too?"

Tobiume giggled. "Of course! What's not to like about him. So," her face turned serious. "We both have a crush on him, what are we going to do about it?"

Momo sat on the grass, feeling the soft cool wind blow through her hair. "Hmm, I think Shiro always said that when you don't know what to do with a problem, you simply tackle it head-first."

"So?"

Momo grinned. "We tackle it _head-first._ "

 _ **Later That Night…  
**_ **Squad 13: Ichigo's Room  
Ichigo POV**

Ichigo was dreaming as he lay in bed. Breathing steadily he silently slumbered in his cozy bed, never knowing the door to his room creaking open…

 _ **Ichigo's Dream…**_

 __ _Ichigo dodged a strike from a snake-like hollow, slashing its head open like a large melon. Keeping his breathing steady, Ichigo sat down on a large rock as he cooled down from the fight._

 _But as he sat there, he felt something odd. The scenery changed and he found himself lying on an extravagant bed. Before him lay a beautiful woman, only he couldn't see her face. While the rest of her body was uncovered she wore a vividly pink cat mask. She had elegant dark-brown hair, so he knew it wasn't Orihime or Rukia. But Ichigo didn't care who the girl was._

 _He wanted her._

 _Ichigo pulled the girl onto his lap, his lips meeting hers in a sinful kiss. The girl moaned sweetly into Ichigo's mouth as she pushed Ichigo onto his back. Snapping her fingers, the mystery girl grinned as Ichigo's clothes dissolved in a poof of smoke, leaving Ichigo naked. "You're so hard…" she cooed as she gripped Ichigo's throbbing shaft. "Say you want me…."_

 _Ichigo smiled. "I want you…I want you so bad…."_

 _Mystery Girl smiled as she leaned forward, her sexy pink tongue licking the underside of his shaft. "Good boy." To Ichigo's utter shock a second tongue slithered out of her mouth, giving Ichigo twice the pleasure."Mmmh, you taste so good! It's like you're making my tongues melt," she said seductively. Over and over again the Mystery Girl licked his cock, working it with her dual tongues. Her hands were not idle, fondling his balls in all the right ways._

 _The dual feel of her hot tongues and the loving caress to his sac was too much for him. Running his hand through her silky hair he cried out as he felt a hot warmth rush to his tip. "I'm cumming!" he cried, spraying his white cum all over her face. He watched the Mystery Girl lick the cum off her face oh so sexily._

 _And then he woke up._

 **Back to Reality….**

Ichigo opened his eyes wearily, still feeling that hot feeling in his lower half. Looking down, his eyes widened as he saw Momo Hinamori and her zanpakuto Tobiume licking his still-hard cock, their faces covered in his white cum. "Momo! Tobiume! What the hell are you two doing?"

The duo had stripped Ichigo of his clothes while he slept, taking advantage of his heavy sleeping. The girls had also taken the liberty of taking off their clothes as well, revealing their nude petite bodies to the boy. Momo blushed as she took her mouth off the head of his cock. "Tobiume and I wanted to do something for you, so we decided on this."

"But why?" Ichigo asked sitting up. He wanted to shove the girls off of him, he really did… but at the same time he couldn't deny how amazing their tongues felt.

To enflame Ichigo's lust more the girls took their tongues off of Ichigo's cock and onto each other. Ichigo watched in amazement as the two licked the cum off each other's faces, reveling in the hot taste of Ichigo's essence. The two gulped simultaneously, moaning lewdly as they smiled. Wiping her mouth clean, Momo crawled up Ichigo's body until her body was pressed against him. "We really like you, Ichigo. I…like you. That's why." Though she was smiling her eyes showed fear; fear that Ichigo would shove her off and tell them to get out.

It did occur to Ichigo to do just that, but he suppressed it. He knew all about Momo from listening to Renji, whom she was best friends with, so he knew how terrified she must be to buck up the courage to do something like this, especially since her last infatuation ended so horribly. To make matters weirder, the two reminded him of his sisters, so there was something about them that made him want to protect them. Finally, Ichigo could not deny how hot it was to have two cute girls naked in front of him. So in the end, Ichigo gave in.

Momo mentally squealed when Ichigo pulled her close, running a hand through her black hair as he gave her a sweet kiss. He didn't make it deep or add any tongue considering what she was swallowing a moment ago but he still enjoyed the feel of her soft lips against his. Deciding on something bold, his hand snaked around her and squeezed her ass, earning a squeak from the girl as he palmed her small breasts with his other hand.

Tobiume was glad that Ichigo was on board. As a show of gratitude, she took Ichigo's cock into her mouth, her small orifice enveloping Ichigo's manhood. Pulling away from Momo's kiss, Ichigo moaned as her zanpakuto gave him head. Wanting more he pulled Momo onto his chest, wrapping his arms around her as he sucked on her small pink nipples.

"Ohhh…" Momo moaned as Ichigo's tongue lapped at her tit. "So good…" Her hands went to Ichigo's head and pulled him closer, her fingers digging into his orange-hair as she felt her breasts heat up.

Deciding that they'd had enough foreplay for one night, Tobiume sat up and ran her hands up Momo's side, making her master shiver. "Momo, I think it's time you showed Ichigo how much you like him…" she said as she pulled Momo down onto Ichigo's lap.

"But you're the one who suggested this! Shouldn't you go first?" Momo said, her heart quickening as she felt Ichigo's cock rub against her ass.

"He's your crush, remember?" Tobiume said smiling. Momo nodded and looked at Ichigo, who smiled warmly and nodded. "Ok, here I go…." Keeping her hands on Ichigo's chest to keep her steady, Momo slowly raised her hips and rubbed her wet entrance against Ichigo's tip, pushing her way down. "Ohhhh…" Momo moaned as she slid down Ichigo's shaft, feeling her small pussy being completely stretched. She was already a woman since she'd had her virginity taken when she and Izuru got drunk one night so all she felt was sheer, unadulterated pleasure as she sank down Ichigo's cock. She had to squeeze her eyes shut as a flicker of pain came across her. "So big!" she gasped as she bottomed out. "Your cock's so big, Ichigo!"

Lifting her hips, Momo pressed herself against his chest, her hardened nipples rubbing against his toned chest. Her hips slapped against Ichigo's pelvis as she impaled herself on Ichigo's cock. Squeezing her eyes shut, Momo could feel the burning waves of ecstasy wash over her as his cock filled her pussy. Ichigo's arms wrapped around her, his hands going to her ass and gripping her supple ass hard. Momo squealed as Ichigo responded with his own thrusts. "Ohhhh!"

Tobiume grinned as her master and her crush got down and dirty. Leaning back, Tobiume spread her legs and began to play with herself; treating the action before her like a scene in a porno. "Mmmh, yes…" she moaned heatedly as she watched Momo's ass bounce on Ichigo's thick cock. "Ride him, Momo, ride him like a stallion!" Her fingers slipped inside her wet hole, causing her to arch her back as she continued to watch.

Momo rolled her hips, earning a moan from Ichigo as he began to lose control of himself from the hot feel of her tight, wet cunt. Her eyes widened as Ichigo's grip around her waist tightened and he rolled over, flipping their positions. "Ichigooooooo!" Momo wailed as the substitute fucked her, taking her tempo and raising it. "SO THICK AND BIG!" Ichigo's orange hair turned white as he pushed deeper and deeper into her. She was so small compared to Ichigo that Ichigo held her still in his arms as she quivered beneath him. Seeing Momo's sexface made Ichigo smile as he leaned forward and kissed her.

Despite her loud moaning while she rode Ichigo Momo became strangely quiet as she came, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as her pussy tightened around Ichigo's cock. "Guhhhhh!" she quietly groaned as she came, soiling the bed beneath them. Ichigo couldn't handle the tightness of her womanhood, triggering his release. Quickly pulling out he exploded all over Momo's small breasts and face, panting heavily as he jizzed all over her.

Regaining focus Ichigo looked down to see Momo dazed as she lay on his bed. "Momo? You ok?" he asked concerned.

"Heheh! She's fine," Tobiume said as she continued to finger herself. "She gets like that when she cums hard. It shows just how much Momo loved you doing her." Sitting up, Tobiume crawled over to Ichigo and kissed him. "Mmmmh…" she moaned as her tongue delved into his mouth. Pulling away she smiled sweetly at the boy while a string of saliva continued to connect them. "My turn."

"With pleasure."

Pulling Tobiume into his lap, Ichigo shocked the girl as he kept his hands firmly on her shapely ass as he stood up. Wrapping her arms and legs around Ichigo, Tobiume threw her head back and moaned lewdly as she felt Ichigo thrust into her tight core. "OH! That feels amazing!"

Ichigo thrusted into Tobiume's pussy as she pushed her hips down onto his cock. Because Momo wasn't a virgin when Tobiume manifested, neither was her zanpakuto. But that didn't stop Ichigo from reveling in the amazing warmth and tightness of her pussy as he pounded away at her. As the zanpakuto threw her head back Ichigo leaned forward and sucked on her slender white neck, feeling her moans as they passed through her windpipe. He could feel Tobiume's nails dig into his shoulders as she continued to push herself down onto his cock. Making sure that his hands had an iron-tight grip Ichigo whispered into the girl's ear "Let go of my shoulders and waist…."

A bit puzzled by the request, Tobiume obliged and loosened her grip, untangling her legs from around his waist as she let go of his shoulders. She realized what Ichigo was doing as he lifted her up and dropped her down onto his cock, letting gravity play its part. Tobiume squealed as she plunged down onto his cock. "OH GOD! IT'S TOO BIG!" she yelled as she felt the tip wedge itself in the entrance to her womb. "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

Ichigo had to admit, he liked hearing the small, reserved zanpakuto talk dirty. He could feel the girl's pussy tighten around him in a tight vice. "I'm gonna cum!" he groaned, thrusting harder into her.

"YES! INSIDE! CUM INSIDE ME!" Tobiume wailed. Unlike Momo, she had no reservations about getting creampied. As a zanpakuto she couldn't get pregnant, being a being tied to Momo. Together they both threw their heads back.

"I'M CUMMING!"

"Ahhhhhhh!" Tobiume moaned as she felt a hot, wet heat rush into her, sapping her of all of her strength as she came around Ichigo's cock. Feeling sheer bliss, Tobiume leaned forward and laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "Mmmh," she cooed as she snuggled into Ichigo, enjoying the feel of his manhood still inside her.

Ichigo kissed her forehead as he carried her over to the bed. Momo, who'd recovered and licked up the cum off her face and breasts, giggled as Ichigo lay Tobiume down and pulled out of her, earning a groan from the small girl as cum leaked from her pussy. "Wow! She looked like she enjoyed that."

Lying down on the bed, Ichigo pulled the two girls close. Momo and Tobiume snuggled warmly into Ichigo's chest. "Mmmh, goodnight, Ichigo," Momo said, giving Ichigo a quick kiss on the cheek. Tobiume responded in kind before settling in for the night.

Ichigo smiled as he pulled the girls close as the trio softly fell asleep. "Goodnight Momo, Tobiume…."

The End


End file.
